Like A Shooting Star
by StarTraveler
Summary: After the events of the oil rig Burk reflects on Ravi.


Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT

AN: The last episode left me shocked and crying, Chung was one of my fav characters and Ravi was growing on me. I was so interested in seeing what could've happened between her and Burk. Unbeated so I'm sorry for all errors.

++++  
Carlton Burk walked down the halls of the Nathan James, the events of the day had left him numb.

The attack on the oil rig and Ravi's broken body, the memories forever seared into his brain.

"You need the surgery!"

The angry shout of Doctor Scott made him stop, it was coming from the infirmary up ahead.

"I told you I'm not going under yet, keep this up, I'll find a way to throw you overboard!" The angry voice of Captain Chandler could be heard.

Burk didn't feel like listening to the rest of the argument but he knew the good doctor would be able to hold her own. He began walking down another hallway.

At one time the two of them had been a good team, as time had gone on bets had quietly began on when they'd get together.

The chemistry those two had once had was palpable to everyone, it could've started a forest fire.

But fighting the Chosen and recently Sorensen had changed them, changed them all and not for the better.

His thoughts had once again turned to Ravi. She had only been onboard for three weeks but the impact she had had on him would last a lifetime.

He had never before felt such an intense attraction toward a woman the first time he'd laid eyes on her, until the moment he had first met Ravi Bivas.

Her dark eyes could pull someone in and her voice could drive a man to distraction.

She had a serious side but he'd caught glimpses of her fun loving side especially when she used it at his expense.

The crew shower episode still made him blush.

She was in and out of his life so quickly.

As quick as a shooting star across the sky.

++++  
He walked to the room where Chung and Ravi's bodies were being kept while the funeral services were being arranged.

He gently pulled the sheet away from her face, her once brown skin was already so pale.

"I only knew you a short time how the hell could you get under my skin so much?"

He hated the grief and confusion going through him, he had always prided himself on strength.

Another feeling was coursing through him.

The desire for vengeance.

How he wanted to find and destroy every last one of the Chosen.

He heard a noise and turned to see Wolf.

"Sorry mate I had no idea anyone else was in here."

"It's ok, I was just going." Burk said.

"No stay." Wolf told him.

The two men stood next to each staring down at the woman they had both cared for.

"She always was a tough one, lost both parents thanks to a suicide bomber, she joined the army as soon as she was old enough."

Wolf took a breath and briefly closed his eyes, "We met several years ago when I was sent to Israel to help with some training exercises. They put me with her and she immediately gave me a run for my money."

He stared at her sadly, "We quickly became friends and slowly she told me about her past, she didn't let many people close and she became like my sister..."

Tears came to his eyes, "How could I have let this happen to her?"

Burk touched his shoulder, "You did nothing wrong everything happened so quickly."

"The mind knows that, but the heart and soul feel otherwise."

"She was amazing Wolf, I never knew a woman like her and I probably never will again, she got under my skin so quick."

Wolf nodded, "She felt the same for you, she wouldn't have admitted to it, not right away but as time had gone along she would've realized it and accepted it."

Burk stared astonished, "You mean...?"

"Yes she found you attractive and a good soldier, if she'd had more time onboard and decided to be with you, I wouldn't have objected."

Wolf put his hand on his shoulder, "I would've embraced you as a brother."

Both men allowed some tears to spill but quickly collected themselves.

"I keep thinking Wolf, she was like a shooting star in and out my life so quickly."

"I know man I feel the same way."

Burk pressed a kiss to her forehead and put the sheet back over her.

"Farewell Ravi."

AN: Hard to believe there's just two more episodes to go been a roller coaster of a ride this season.


End file.
